Lost and Secure
by JustYouAndI
Summary: Orochimaru and Kabuto from the beginning to the very end. What they thought, did, and hid from each other throughout their years of partnership and their cruel and faithful relationship as master and subordinate.
1. Chapter 1

"So long, and good luck to us both."

"Right!"

His smile stretched his face, teeth gleaming, the foxlike marks on his cheeks rising up towards his determined blue eyes.

_'The little fool,' _I thought, _'he really has no idea.'_

Before walking through the doors I decided to play my part a little more, thrilling lies rushed through my body. I gave him smile a thumbs up. Then the trio disappeared through their specified numbered doors and my smile turned into an all-knowing smirk.

My own door's handles were cold, furthering the thrill of the mission and the success, and then I saw him.

"A good harvest?" I could tell he was in anticipation for my reply.

"Yes, even better than expected. I learned a lot about him during the second exam, and I recorded all the data on this. You want it?" I answered with a smirk.

"Of, course. So tell me, what did you think?" The man questioned as he reached for the data card.

I snickered, "Your curiosity is truly insatiable, Lord Orochimaru."

"As a sound village spy you see things others don't. Your opinion is of interest to me."

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, does it? Whatever I think you're the one who decides. Isn't that always the way?"

He laughed, disappearing into a ghostly cloud of smoke. But his voice still trailed through the small room, "You're a cagey one aren't you, Kabuto? I like that."


	2. Chapter 2 Choice

I remember when I first saw him. Pale white flawless skin, long black hair that stopped at the middle of his back, and gleaming golden eyes that stared right through you. He complimented my medical skills; he said my wisdom was far beyond my young age, that I am wasting my time here at the orphanage, that I should become a real shinobi. After that I was so mesmerized by what he said I almost forgot about healing his wounds.

Later that night I stayed up, there was no way I was getting to sleep. So I snuck out, maybe Mother was awake and I could talk to her until we fell asleep. Maybe we could talk about the future of the orphanage, about my future, about everything that's going on here.

I walked up to the door and heard voices, one that was no doubtable the man who told me I would make a great shinobi.

"Children with no ties can be of great use, you know?" He said.

'_Children with no ties? What is he talking about,' _I though behind the door. There was a small crack in the wall, large enough for me to look through but small enough so I wouldn't be seen. A man sat behind a large wooden table, with two others standing behind him, while on the other side I saw her. _'Mother! What's she doing there?'_

"I accepted the mission! And now you want to take one of the children?" She seemed to be pleading.

Another man spoke this time, "They are two separate cases. Just accept and we'll leave the orphanage in peace."

_'Of course! They want one of us to become a shinobi!' _My eyes widened, _'Maybe… that could be me. Maybe I should volunteer.' _I looked to the ground and thought of everything mother had given me, the memories, education, my own name…. _'This could be it! This could be how I truly thank her!' _I thought.

The night sky couldn't have been anymore dark, not a star in sight. I waved goodbye to all my friends… my "brothers" and "sisters". I planned one day on seeing them all again, even if it was years from now.

Days passed and soon I was enrolled in a shinobi school, in months I had mastered the basics and within a few years I graduated. I was sent on mission after mission. Spying on neighboring villages; the sand, grass, mist, rock… the list goes on. _'It had been five years since I had seen them. If I had just finished sooner I would have been in bed right now,'_ I thought.

I remember seeing her for the last time. Attacking her, then trying to save her. Failing.

_'She didn't even recognize me.' _I stared at the reflection in the pool water I fled to, _'Is this really me?'_ I thought.

The reflection became disfigured and then I saw him again. I jumped back against the rocks in confusion, gleaming yellow eyes piercing through me.

"You became quite a nice shinobi. I do remember about you Kabuto."

Of course, after he told me he would explain to me _why_ she had tried to kill me I had to go with him. I followed with anger and confusion flowing through me to his liar.

"Why would you bring me here! What are you planning to do?" I yelled.

"You're thinking of more and more questions that's good… humans can't escape from the desire to "want to know"… That's why you followed me."

I couldn't take it any more, fury blinded me and I attacked, stabbing him repeatedly, blood staining my hands and face.

"What then…. What? What am I?!"

I jumped back as the mangled body in front of me started to stir, and he emerged from the mouth of his own remains.

"You just lack the information needed to explain yourself," He said calmly. "You and I will now leave Konoha. I will become your superior, your brother, your parent. I will protect you. Today you will be reborn as a doctor, Kabuto," he extended his hand, "I am Orochimaru… if you want to know who you are, come to my side."

So I made my choice. I decided to be by his side through thick and thin no matter what. Orochimaru promised identity and security to me when I had nothing. I didn't fully trust him but, I wanted to. I _had _to.


	3. Chapter 3 Dream

Up to this day Orochimaru-sama's golden eyes still pierce through me with that same intensity.

"I would have loved to stay at the exams, Orochimaru-sama but I didn't want to get too carried away. How were the rest of the preliminary battles by the way? To your liking, I suppose?"

"Oh, Kabuto you really are a case all to yourself." His tone was like smooth black smoke flowing through the air.

I smirked, "I see you're happy about Sasuke's abilities. He will grow to become quite the strong shinobi."

"Hmm, yes he will…" The snake sannin flicked his tongue out against his cool white lips as he walked around the large wood table in the middle of the room. "There will be no stopping him from joining the Otogakure once he realizes what he really wants. Power… revenge…"

I laughed lightly still holding my smirk.

"Why, Kabuto," he asked walking around the table towards me. "Do you have something you wish to tell me?"

"I apologize my lord," I said bowing on a knee. He motioned for me to stand and smirked expectantly.

"It's just too easy, Orochimaru-sama. You already have him eating out of the palm of your hand. The chunin exams, Sasuke Uchiha, and now the attack on Konoha."

"Kabuto, it's never that easy," He turned away, flipping his silky black hair off his shoulders. "But… we have some time before the attack and Sasuke. Time to prepare."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Very good, Kabuto," he turned and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going back to the base. I want you to find out anymore information you can that will lead us to a more, how shall I say it, "strategized" attack on Konoha. In a few days report back to me with the data."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." His hand was firm on my shoulder and I could feel his hot breath brush up against my face. My superior let go and I mentally frowned from the lack of presence on my shoulder, I was beginning to enjoy it.

"Oh, and Kabuto?"

"Hmm, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Next time think about what might rise suspicions, hmm? You know, quitting the chunin exams was a good move however, some ninja may start to catch on." He widened his eyes with deadly intent, "Don't let them, Kabuto."

I bowed, "O-of course Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. Then I'll see you at the base." And with that he was gone, leaving behind only a puff of dark purple smog.

_'Of course, typical Orochimaru. Shower me with compliments only to point out my flaws and mistakes.' _The man was just so confusing but, I thrived off of it, every bit. Every touch, hit, swipe, word, glance. It was mesmerizing, and I would do anything he wanted to get more of it.

_'Hmm,' _I thought, _'Now… where could I get more information?' _My eyes wandered around the room, the simple rug under the table, the dark brown desk, the elegantly ornamented walls. Scanning the walls and their decorations I noticed an anbu mask and simple grey cloak.

"Perfect."

* * *

I wandered into the Anbu headquarters with relative ease. _'Hm, and Orochimaru said nothing was ever easy.' _

Staying in the shadows I overheard a conversation about Orochimaru and how they were going to guard Sasuke to prevent the kidnapping of him. I scoffed, _'Orochimaru will be pleased with this.' _

"Who's there?" I caught my breath and used a simple camouflage jutus to blend in with the mental wall behind me. A man walked forward, wearing a bird anbu mask and holding a kunai. He looked around for a bit, but didn't sense me and when he retreated back inside the other room, I relaxed.

_'The sooner they speak up, the sooner I can get back to Orochimaru-sama.'_ I didn't know why, but it angered me that I had to be here, when I should be helping prepare for the invasion in Orochimaru's actual presence. _'A simple sound spy could've done this.' _Just then the Hokage appeared with two other anbu ninja from the room they were speaking in. I activated my camouflage, and smirked.

"We must keep Konoha safe. And if that means we need anbu black ops ninjas on every lookout tower for the next month, then so be it."

_'Heh, the third must be as clumsy as ever. I'm right under his nose and he doesn't suspect a thing.'_

"I'll assign jobs immediately then," the girl anbu member suggested, "Member's on guard every other day and—"

"No. Everyday, all day, all night. Konoha is in a state of emergency, we cannot afford to lose this village."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," the anbu said and jumped off to accomplish orders.

_"So… black ops, huh. I could've guessed that—"_

"You can come out now. I know you've been hiding."

My breath caught and I froze. I needed to get away and now. He walked towards my hiding place, sighing.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

'_Shit!' _I sprang away as fast as I could, hoping he was too old to have the strength to follow me. _'Great. Just another mistake Orochimaru can yell at me about.' _I kept running until I reached a hill by the woods, my breath still heavy from running.

_ 'No doubt he'll alert someone about that,' _I thought. _'I suppose I'll just call it a night. The sun will be coming up soon anyway.' _A yawn escaped my lips and, not having a tent or any blankets for that matter, I opted for laying under the stars on the cold grass, the night's warm summer blow slowly drifting me into sleep.

* * *

"Mmmm, Orochimaru-sama…" His tongue slid down my neck and across my chest. Ecstasy rolled through my body as naked flesh banged against naked flesh. I dug my hands deep into the locks of his ink black hair and moaned his name even more as he slowly moved down my navel and over to my leg, stopping and sucking on the inner part of my thigh.

My hands pulled on his silky hair and I moaned again. Every touch sent shocks through my entire body.

"Orochimaru—," I gasped "Please- Just take me- I can't hold on- any longer-"

It felt like electricity flowing through my body when I finally felt him thrust inside me. I screamed and moaned louder with every thrust, and grasped hard onto his shoulders. They were slick with sweat, the muscles within them moving under my fingertips. I felt my climax coming and screamed his name.

"Orochimaru!" My eyes shot open and I was in a cold sweat on the ground where I fell asleep. The moon was closing in down the mountains and just about to give way to dawn.

_'That dream.' _I tried pulling myself together. What exactly had just happened? '_I just dreamt of having sex with Orochimaru…' _I took a deep breath. That never happened before. _'It's just a dream. Happens all the time.' _I tried consoling myself but images of the dream flashed in my head and over my eyes.

"I just need to get moving," I mumbled allowed. I could tell my face was a bright red and there was no way I could see Orochimaru without thinking about that dream now.

"Great," I said to myself. "Another mistake."


End file.
